During assembling a backlight module with a panel, it requires to perform a press-fit process. In existing press-fit devices, the panel and the backlight module are supported by separate mechanisms, respectively, and then aligned and bonded with each other. Such kind of press-fit devices neither can ensure that a final state of products upon aligning and press-fit satisfies industrial demands nor can monitor important control parameters in real time, which results in poor product yield.